Shadow Calling
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: Right before Harry's fifth year, he meets the King of Games Yugi. Only, it's for the king to save him from a dementor. Yugi feels a connection, but can't name it. The boy he saved needs him, but he can't tell how. What is in store for these two? Sequel up
1. Chapter 1

**Mist: Okay, so I was bored, and thought eh, why not. I don't know if it will just be a friendship/guardian thing or romance but I will know by the third chapter. That means I am writing as the idea comes to me. So I don't know how long it will be for the second and so on chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh. I might mention a few ideas and characters that are mine, but thats it.**

Yugi grumbled to himself as he made his way through London's streets alone. Ryou had been called from the hospital to tell him that he was with his father. Apparently when the plane landed, the man had fallen sick. So the King of Games was forced to find his way back to the house himself.

It had been five years since he had dueled his yami, Atemu. He had won the name of the pharaoh and the rights to the shadows. However he felt as if he had a hole in his heart that could be filled.

The nearly twenty year old knew why. He was lonely. Marik and Ryou had instantly became friends that turned into lovers a short time later. Yugi and Tea hadn't worked out, so it was pointless to stay together.

That was when Yugi had his first tryst with a male. It didn't fill the whole ache in his chest but it eased the pain. The man was now a good six-foot with his pointy hair adding another half-foot. His outfit hadn't changed much, except he wore black leather boots, and a new choker. He was both famous and infamous.

"Wait, there's a guy out there, Mad-eye!" Yugi paused, tilting his head as he looked at the houses. The shadows weren't right. Also, number twelve was missing. The eye of Horus appeared on his head and it came into view. The door was open.

The area was saturated in neo-majiks. The group at the door stiffened as the shadows jumped around the young man. His amethyst eyes were sharp with excitement. As if he had found the candy shop. He took a step closer and stiffened as he saw one raise a stick.

"Ah...I take it that that is what a wand is nowadays?" He questioned softy. "No need to fear me. Tell me, do you know the way to Mongolia Crescent? My friend Ryou's house is there, but I think I got on the wrong bus..."

"That's almost the other way. How can you see through the wards?" Yugi groaned.

"The shadows, you idjit! I can sense them, and you can't hide a shadow!" He took a deep breath, "never mind, I'll find my own way home." He stepped back into a portal. As if he was falling, then he was in the house. "Damn, now I can't relax. How is there neo-majiks? Maybe I should call Ishizu."

He walked out of the house and started to wonder. He came across two boys running towards the street he was on, only to trip. The area got really cold as a black cloaked figure glided through the air to them. It reminded Yugi of the Shallow Grave spell card. His head started to hurt as his worst memory, of being ripped from his body, came forward. He drew a card.

"DARK HOLE!" He cried and the monster vaporized. The two teens, one who seemed to be trying to hide a wand, and another was pale. "Are you okay?"

"You're a wizard...you just used magic before a muggle!" The dark haired teen started to shake. The fact that he seemed ready to faint made Yugi worry.

"Look, I'm not a wizard. You neo-majik users are weak compared to me-"

"Harry Potter!"

"Mrs. Figg!" The boy tried to stand.

"Where is your wand boy?" She hissed, eyes darting around the place, landing on Yugi. "You! I was warned to keep you away if I saw you!"

"If I hadn't shown up, that creature would have harmed the boys!" Yugi fumed, spinning to face her. "Why didn't you help? I've noticed that this street has had a bit of strangely clothed people, but no one called the cops!" He opened his mouth to say more, but something landed on his back.

"'M sorry...so cold." The teen murmured as he passed out.

"Harry?" 'Mrs. Figg' asked softly. "Remus was right, Dementors do take a lot out of the boy." Yugi frowned, turning around so he could pick the boy up. The bigger boy looked faint. A pop echoed. "MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER! How dare you leave your post! Harry was attacked by dementors! Now go tell Dumbledore Harry is in the need of the nurse!" The man popped away again.

"What do I do with him?" Yugi asked as the awake teen stumbled closer.

"Come Dudley, lets get you home. Also, I need help getting Harry's things." 'Dudley' nodded. "I'm Arabella Figg. What is your name?"

"Yugi Muto. I guess not everyone has heard of the King of Games then?" Dudley gaped.

"You are the reigning champ of the Duel Monsters!" He exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Yes, I am. Also in chess, Go, checkers, poker, and a few others." He sighed as they came to Private Drive. "This place is boring!"

"My mum likes it." They reached number four and Dudley opened the door. "Mum, dad, I need help getting his things rounded up. He's leaving because he's sick."

"Eat some chocolate." Arabella said softly as Yugi propped his charge against the wall. Delirium filled green eyes opened. "Harry?"

"I feel sick..." He groaned, grabbing his head. His breath was quick and uneven. "It hurts."

"What does?" Yugi asked from his kneeling position in front of him as two others joined them. "What hurts?

"My chest...it got too close. Why wouldn't my patronus work? It normally works!" Tears were slipping as the boy fought not to break down.

"Petunia, get the boy some chocolate, quick before his magic acts on his emotions!" However, Yugi was already holding a chocolate coin to the boy's lips. As soon as he swallowed, Harry was asleep. "Albus where are you?" Arabella growled as a knock echoed. "What was the last thing said to me personally?" She asked through the door. The other adults were frozen in fear.

"You are Harry's true guardian angel." She let in an old man, and Yugi groaned as another followed him.

"You again!" The redhead growled. His glassy eye was spinning all around.

"Me again. This child was lucky I showed up when I did!" Yugi stood protectively over Harry, hand at his deck. "That thing nearly took his soul! That type of thing is evil! To steal the soul, whether they deserve it or not, doesn't matter! RA DAMNIT!"

"You will lower your voice young man." The wizened old man said softly.

"I won't! You don't understand! This boy nearly lost his soul to a creature of your neo-majiks! Do you know how painful it is to rip someone's soul from their body?" The wizards stared at him in shock. "Five years ago, a mass attack of many duel monsters attacked Japan. The man behind this wanted souls to power a creature named the leviathan. He nearly succeeded."

"You had your soul stolen."

"Yes, along with a few of my closest friends. You have creatures of this evil."

"They normally guard the prison." Yugi paled.

"Those things are guards? They can make one insane! What if a person was innocent?"

"Then they see a mindhealer." Yugi felt his anger rise.

"They don't get a fair trial." He was shaking, "what are you planning for the kid?"

"He will go to his godfather's house, where he will see his primary doctor."

"The house I saw earlier."

"Correct." The man answered reluctantly.

"I'm coming as well. I have an urge to protect him from the shadows. I will not rest until he is safe."

"Very well. I trust you have your own means of transport. I will take Harry, and meet you there." They agreed, and the man went about collecting Harry's things. Yugi picked up Harry, making the man freeze.

"Sorry, but I want to make sure he ends up there. See ya soon." He stepped on a nearby shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH or HARRY POTTER. THIS IS FANFICTION!**

The second Yugi stepped into the house, wands were aimed at him. He shifted his charge, who was on his back, into view. The door opened to admit the two other wizards from Private Drive.

"Hey old man, call off your minions. I rather not drop the boy. He's already sick."

"Is that Harry?" A man with black hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes. He and his cousin were attacked. If I hadn't shown up when I did, it would have taken his soul."

"Wait, a dementor? Why didn't he use-"

"Sirius, Harry is about to get an inheritance. He already bound himself to the man before you. Whether that bond is platonic or if it is romantic, we are not sure yet." The old man said. "No, introductions. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm Pharaoh Yugi, King of both the Shadows and Games." A man with long red hair paled.

"You're one of those kids who sunk the nameless pharaoh's tomb."

"Yes, I was, along with my a few of my friends. You know the Ishtars?"

"Yes, they've hired me to break a few curses. Bill Weasley. This is my family. There's dad, his name's Arthur. Molly is my mother. My brothers Fred, George, and Ron. Finally, little Ginny."

"Can I have your autograph?" A brown haired girl begged, holding out a magazine with Yugi's picture on it. "My cousin Milly, she views you as her idol." The man took the pen, quickly signing. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I am Remus Lupin, and the man who Albus addressed is Harry's Godfather Sirius Black."

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks."

"Alastor Moody." The man who had been at Harry's house said.

"Hestia Jones."

"Mundungus Fletcher." Yugi glared at the man.

"It's your fault the boy got so sick! He has a fever!" Yugi glanced at Molly. "Do you know where I can lay him down at?"

"Come, he's staying with Ron. Ronald, grab Harry's things."

"Yes mum." They silently made their way up to a room with two beds. Yugi laid Harry on the made bed, smiling softly as he brushed the teen's hair back.

"I'll add a bed to Bill's room." The woman said, walking out.

"She's going to bring him a potion or two. He looks like he could do with a nutrient potion too." Ron said softly as Hermione walked in.

"What do you mean?"

"His family hates him." She explained, "that's all you're getting though. Harry's past is his business."

"Right. So, how did you all become friends?" The following hours Hermione and Ron went through how they became friends with Harry, and what happened in their school years. Yugi promised to tell them his stories once Harry was well.

"Are you coming down for super, or would you like to eat up here?" Molly asked as she opened the door. Yugi and Ron were playing wizard chess.

"I'm not hungry. I ate before I headed home. You should send up a bowl of soup for Harry incase he wakes up." Yugi said, checkmating Ron. "I win."

"You really are the King of Games." Yugi shrugged with a grin.

"I also have a few years on you, Ron. I just turned twenty on the seventh of June."

"Really? So you're only five years older than us?" Hermione grinned, "Milly is going to be so jealous I got to meet you. She's always raving about how she met my idols, now it's pay back." They stood to leave.

"Didn't know you could be a snake, Mione." A scratchy voice said.

"HARRY!" Hermione hugged the boy. "You! Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry...I don't know why I fainted instead of fighting back..." He yawned.

"Harry...have you been sleeping?" Ron asked softly.

"Not really..." Green eyes caught Yugi's purple. "You...you're Yugi Muto..." Harry smiled softly, "thanks for saving me."

"It was no trouble. Are you feeling a bit better? I heard your birthday is tomorrow."

"A bit." Harry scratched the back of his head. "We're connected."

"Yes. How did you know?" Hermione and Ron made quick escapes.

"Because I...because." Harry looked at his hands. "I've always been able to sense things. Every life form has magic, just some have access to it. It's life itself."

"Yes, that's true."

"But I see it. I can see how one is connected to another. Different colors intertwine to lock them together." The raven clutched his sheets tighter. "It gets confusing. When I was little, I didn't know what they meant. When I mentioned it to my aunt, I was locked in the cupboard under the sink for two days."

"Cupboard under the sink?" Yugi whispered, horrified. Harry looked up, eyes dull.

"It's okay now though. I'm healing. After all, they just ignore me most of the time nowadays." However the eyes didn't brighten up. Instead they teared up. "They don't love me." Yugi acted without thinking. He quickly pulled the silently crying boy into a hug. "I tried to be perfect for them."

"Harry, they don't matter. You made yourself a family. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus. Not to mention the Wealseys and me." Surprise entered the shimmering eyes. "Even if they all leave you, I won't."

"Why? How are you so intertwined with me?"

"Because your magic bound you to me. You're getting an inheritance tomorrow." Harry frowned, but nodded.

"I took your free will."

"No. You, at least thanks to the stories your friends told me about you, seem to be the type of person I like." Yugi gave him an eskimo kiss. "Trust me okay?"

"I...I'll try." Yugi pulled back as the door opened.

"Oh! You're awake! Good, you can eat something." Molly smiled softly, "how are you feeling dear?"

"It's not strep throat so I'm okay." Harry gave a fake smile back. The woman didn't press, but passed over a bowl of soup.

"I want you to eat as much as you can. Yugi, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Thank you, but I'm good, Ma'am." Yugi flashed a smile and pulled out his deck. "Eat, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry winced as he opened his eyes. Pain was coursing through his body. It felt like his body was burning.

After he finished eating, he and Yugi had talked about little things. Getting to know each other. Yugi left out his dad and Harry left out the Dursleys. Harry told the man about what happened when he went off on his own during their adventures. Yugi told him about everything that happened to him as a teen.

Now, the inheritance was coming in. He opened his mouth...

And screamed

* * *

Yugi visibly started when Harry's scream echoed off the walls. The whole group was up in Harry's room within minutes. The adults had decided to talk to figure out what Harry should be told. Now he was receiving his inheritance.

The boy was withering on the bed. His eyes were unseeing as tears cascaded down. The group spotted something moving on his shoulders before he landed on his back. Another scream, and he was on his stomach. A tear of skin echoed around the room as a white feathered wing, and a black bat wing sprouted from his back.

"Mum!" Ginny cried, running to her mother's arms. Yugi rushed to Harry's side.

"Shh. I'm here Harry. The pain will end. Shh." Yugi shot a helpless look to Sirius, who had taken Harry's other hand. "What is he?"

"A Fallen." A breathless Hermione whispered, eyes flashing between the Shadow King and the teen wizard.

"Fallen?" Repeated half the room.

"A Fallen is a creature of both dark and light. They are born by mixing an angel and a demon. Only, thats soul magic. Lily was light, James dark. It's always like that. Every year ten Fallens are born. They...they have three magicks. Light, Shade, and Dark." Yugi winced, hand carding through Harry's hair.

"Make it stop!" Harry whined, choking on his pain. Yugi kissed his forehead, wishing he was the one in pain. Harry had told him he could stand the Cruciatus Curse, and he was crying out now.

"Shh, love. It's almost over." Yugi flitted through Atemu's memories, and found a song:

الصمت الآن، طفلي  
أن الحب لا يزال، لا تبكي  
النوم كما كنت هزت لك من قبل تيار  
وتذكر النوم  
بلدي تهليل مشاركة  
وسوف أكون معك عندما كنت تحلم

الانجراف على نهر  
الذي يتدفق عبر ذراعي  
الانجراف وأنا الغناء لك  
أراك تبتسم  
حتى السلمية والهدوء  
وعقد لك، وأنا مبتسمة، أيضا  
هنا في ذراعي  
في مأمن من كل مكروه  
عقد لك، وأنا مبتسمة، أيضا

النهر، نهر يا  
تتدفق برفق بالنسبة لي  
البضائع الثمينة مثل التي تحمل ...  
هل تعرف مكان ما  
وانه يمكن العيش بحرية  
النهر، وتقديم له هناك*

Yugi sang softly. Many people stared at him in surprise, but Harry had managed to fall asleep. Yugi relaxed only a bit. He knew the child was still in pain. He hated that.

"Yugi, you did all you could." Sirius soothed, reaching across his godson to pat the man's shoulder. The other's were forced out by Molly and Mad-eye so Harry wouldn't wake up.

"I just...I feel like...I need a smoke." The tri-colored haired boy bemoaned. Sirius grinned, producing a pack. "Thanks, I think."

"Think nothing of it. I smoked a pack a day when I got out of jail, now I hardly smoke. Only when I'm really stressed." The man said, lighting the cigarette with his wand. Yugi used his gemini design zippo. "When did you start?"

"When I was seventeen. Yourself?"

"Fourteen. I was in a rebellious stage against my parents." Yugi cracked a grin, taking a long drag. "Why did you start?"

"My grandfather died, and it was healthier than drinking. I've calmed down a bit, but I still need one at least twice a day. My pack is at Ryou's place."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"It's been three years now. He was a great man. A wonderful teacher." Yugi smiled wistfully, "he always said I had the knack for landing in weird positions."

"You and I are made for each other then." A pain filled voice said. Both men looked at Harry instantly. The green eyes smiled at them. "Pain's fading."

"Good." Yugi ran a hand through Harry's hair again. "Do you need anything?"

"Glass of water would be great." Sirius stood.

"I'll be right back." The room fell into silence for a few minutes.

"What am I?"

"A Fallen. A creature of all. You have light, shade, and dark magicks."

"I already knew that." Harry grinned, "that wasn't what I meant. I meant, what am I to you? Fallens don't identify their bond until after their bond decides if they are romantic or if it's family. I have three bonds. Two are family, one is undecided. Remus and Sirius are like my dads."

Yugi hesitated before leaning over and kissing Harry. The Fallen's eyes fluttered closed, relaxing into the kiss. A light red light glowed from both males in the room as the bond solidified.

Sirius silently shut the door, smiling. A glass of water could wait. He turned and went back down to the kitchen where the order and teens were waiting.

"Well? How is he?" Hermione demanded.

"They solidified the bond." The witch squealed happily, dancing with Ginny. "He's going to be hungry Molly. Best make that feast." The man sat down at the table. "He's so tiny, Mooney. He only gained about two inches." Sad blue eyes looked up. "They didn't feed him when he was in their care. They didn't love him."

"Of course they don't." Molly interrupted, "they have bars on his windows, locks on his door, on the outside, he even slept in the cupboard under the stairs!" She got horrified looks from everyone, even Severus Snape, who had been called incase something happened. "I pray that Yugi can take care of him well."

"I'm telling you, Marik, he's here!"

"That's insane, Ryou! This place is saturated in neo-majiks!"

"HE IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"ISN'T!"

"HE IS!" The group inside the house was frozen as the door banged open. "OI KING, WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

**Author's Note: *this is direct translation. That means I took the English version and translated it into Arabic. Here it is, e-cookie for who guesses where it's from!**

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

River, oh river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear...  
Do you know somewhere  
He can live free  
River, deliver him there


	4. Chapter 4

**Roguegirl666 and Nat2387 and Queen of Ice are the ones who get the cookies! The correct answer was the river lullaby from Prince of Egypt.**

**This is a really short chapter, sorry.**

Yugi stomped down the stairs to face his friends. The two stood in the doorway, mouths gaping. Harry was on Yugi's back, demanding he wasn't left alone in the room.

"He has a kid dressed up as Change of Heart." Marik snickered.

"Marik, Ryou, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You never showed up at the house. Ryou was worried. We got business here?"

"Meet my mate, Harry Potter." The two shared looks, "the change of heart card looks like the creature, Fallen." Harry waved, grinning like mad.

"Hello! Call me Harry!"

"Um, fill us in?" So the next hour was spent explaining to the two newcomers what was happening to the wizarding world.

"So, we get to go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course you're going." Harry said indignantly.

"Harry, they don't know why you need me." Harry blushed, and Yugi laughed. "Harry needs the bond, or he'll die."

"Die? That's a bit harsh."

"It's how we stay alive." Harry sighed, standing up, "well, I'm going to get my homework started."

"Mate, what do you mean?" Harry glared at Ron.

"I happen to care about my OWLs Ron. I want to be a medi-wizard." Many people blinked in surprise.

"Medi-wizard? My dear boy, why not an Auror?" Albus asked, twinkle gone. Harry glared at him.

"I'm already sick of fighting, do you honestly think I would continue after all this is said and done?" Harry flexed his wings and left the dining room. Yugi glared at the old man darkly.

"You are quickly becoming someone I do not like." He motioned his friends to follow him, "if you try to make him change his mind, as his dominate mate, I will kill you."

"What do you mean dominate? Harry is not a submissive!" Ron shouted, getting blank stares from everyone.

"Ron, you are really slow." Hermione tutted, "all Fallen are submissives. The uke. The bottom. The feminine one."

"Wha? But he's always so..."

"Not all bottoms are passive." Hermione grinned, "some are very aggressive. My cousin, Seto, his boyfriend is really bad. He's a lot like you, but he gives control over in the bedroom." She giggled.

"Sounds like Joey." Ryou grumbled. Hermione's head snapped to face him, mouth gaping. "You're joking. Seto Kaiba is your cousin?"

"So?"

"But...he said none of his blood family was left!"

"He found us after his adopted father died." She sighed, standing, "well, I'm going to go see if Harry needs help. Ron, you want to be an auror, why don't you come with?" The redhead nodded, following.

"Whipped." Marik snickered, "oh, isn't Mokuba transferring here, king?"

"Stop calling me that, Marik." Yugi snapped, "and Kaiba did say his brother was switching to an English school. Something about his old one lasting twelve years and not just seven." The man slouched in his chair.

"Actually, he said it was some funny name...Hogwarts...?"

"Harry goes to Hogwarts."

"Mokuba is a wizard!"

"That's right, Mokuba Kaiba did transfer schools. From Japanese General Magician Training." Albus said, grinning, "he's a smart lad. A Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for sure."

"No, from what Harry told me, Mokuba is a snake or a badger."

"He's a muggle born, so badger."

"Nope. Did you think Hermione is a muggle born? She's a half blood. All her family, except her dad and his side are wizards and witches. Her mom is a squib." Yugi said with a frown, "the Kaiba's looked it up." The man sighed, rubbing his temple. "This is going to be a long year."

"Yugi, how often have we done this? You should be used to this kind of thing."

"It's going to be hard without the yamis though." Ryou said, frowning, "though I can't say I miss Ba-Kur-Ra."

"I hate my yami. Malik was crazy!"

"Marik, you're crazy!" Ryou said, exhaustly. "but I love you anyways."

"Of course you do. I make things fun in a relationship!" They got blank looks in return. Ryou cracked up, and leaned on his lover.

"Oh gods Marik, could you imagine if our yamis saw us now? We act just like them when they are together! Koe would be scared shitless!"

"Koe?"

"Ba-Kur-Ra." Ryou grinned, "he was a voice inside my head!"

"That was Malik, and you know that." Marik snapped, glaring, "your yami was infected by Zorc."

"Yeah, yeah. So, Yugi, what's the plan?"

"We save the world, again." Marik said cheekily. The other two rolled their eyes.

"No shit, dipstick."

"Oh ha-ha. How are we doing this?"

"We speak to the minister." Albus went to open his mouth. "You have done enough." Yugi stood, motioning for his friends to follow. "Come on, Harry's room is this way."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry! It's like really short because it is a filler chapter. I couldn't really piece together a way to get all this information in the story in a full chapter. **

Yugi groaned as he got out of the meeting with Cornelius Fudge. The man had agreed to get off Harry's shoulders, at least. That's all the King of Games wanted. He walked out of Harry's shadow, causing the teen to jump him.

"Where did you go? I don't care, lets go. School is starting tomorrow! I can't wait! I mean, I get to meet the Kaibas!"

"Jeez, calm down, Harry." The teen Fallen grinned, "have you been working on your glamor?"

"Uh-huh!" In a blink of an eye, his wings disappeared. "I can keep it up for three hours!"

"Okay. Lets make sure everything is packed." Harry rolled his eyes, making Yugi sit.

"Everything is packed, Yugi. I had nothing to do all day. My homework is finished, and my items are locked away. Including the gifts from Marik and Ryou."

"Sorry." Harry laughed, sitting on his mate's lap. "Got an idea who your fellow Fallens are?"

"Mmhmm, but I'm going to wait until they are ready to talk to them. I was reading, and it turns out that we don't go through the inheritance unless our bond is near. Normally we are months older than fifteen when we meet. I lucked out." He grinned, "so what are we going to do for the rest of the day? Can we go to muggle London?"

"Sure love."

* * *

An hour later Harry was zooming all around the mall Yugi had taken him to. Marik was right along side him as they pick up clothing. Finally, all four (Ryou had been forced out of the house by his dad) sat down to eat lunch.

"I'm surprised your friends didn't come."

"It's because while Mrs Weasley trusts Yugi with me, she doesn't with Ron and Mione." Harry bit into a fry, "but really, they don't want me out here either. Its only because you're my mate that I was aloud to leave the house. I got lucky is all." He finished his fish and chips and stood. "Can I have some money to get some ice cream, please?" Yugi chuckled, handing over seven pounds. Harry skipped off.

"I wonder who his fellow Fallen are." Ryou said, watching the boy pick out two flavors in a waffle cone. "He looks happy."

"According to his godfather, that is an amazing thing. Harry is almost always depressed." Harry walked over, sitting in Yugi's lap as he licked the chocolate and cookie dough scooped ice cream. "How about we head home soon?"

"I don't want to, but okay." The boy pouted, then finished his ice cream. As they headed out, Harry made a beeline for the Pet Shoppe. Yugi followed, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He was quietly hissing at the snakes in the cage. With a crestfallen look he left the shop.

"What was it that you were looking for?"

"Hedwig may be my friend, but I don't have a familiar." Yugi frowned, sharing a look with his friends. "I guess I'll have to look somewhere during Christmas."

"Come on Harry. We're going to Diagon Alley." Ryou said with a smirk. As they stepped through the shadows, coming out of the entrance behind another wizard Harry tried to protest.

"Oh, please, Harry? It isn't like we won't be taking you back to the Weasleys." The dark haired teen sighed, and lead the way to the Magical Menagerie. He once again made his way to the snakes.

There were tons of different types. Adders, Cretes, Pythons, Cobras, Rattles, Gartner, Anacondas, Beaks, Rats, Boas, and more. Marik was looking at the Egyptian ones, obviously wanting one. Harry felt a pull to one of the adders, and looked her over.

It was a small snake, about 18 centimeters. She was sand colored, and asleep.

"Of course, your familiar is a snake without antivenom." Harry snickered before he started to wake up the snake. They talked for a bit in parselmouth, and then Harry took her out. The shopkeeper quickly took their money, and they left. "I want you to hide her in your pocket so no one sees her."

"Yes Yugi!"


	6. Chapter 6 and Author's Note

Harry snuggled closer to Yugi as they sat in a compartment on the train. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Marik, Ryou and Ginny were sitting with them. Harry was talking to Luna about the quibbler, and suggesting a column on Fallen. She quickly agreed, saying she would write her father that night. Suddenly, Harry froze mid sentence.

"A Fallen is close, come on, Yugi!" Harry dragged his mate out as a scream echoed on the train. The sounds were coming from where the Slytherins normally sat, so the two entered Draco Malfoy's compartment, where he was holding onto Blaise Zabini's head in his lap. "Everyone but Draco out!" The teen hissed, glamor falling. The Slytherins bolted. "Malfoy, do you know what is happening?"

"N-no!"

"Blaise, can you tell him?"

"Fallen...I'm a F-fallen. Mate..." Draco managed to piece it together and flinched.

"I'm your mate?" The half Italian nodded, tears falling from his eye. "Shh..." Harry went to the door.

"Yugi, stay with them. I need to go tell the driver that we cannot leave the train until tomorrow. It will have to stay in the station in Hogsmead."

"Of course, love."

"Bye." An hour later, Harry was back, watching the transformation with a knowing look. He was curled up next to Yugi as the screams bounced around the room. Blaise had already broken the sound barriers twice. At some point, Harry covered his ears as the other's pain reminded him of his own inheritance.

"Why does it have to be a whole day? Why can't it just be half a day like my own? This isn't fair!" Draco babbled, running his hand through the soft brown hair. "It wasn't this painful when my veela side came out!" Yugi flinched, understanding the other's pain.

"Yugi?" The group looked at the door as it stood open. Blaise was gasping in pain, unable to scream again. Mokuba and Seto Kaiba stood there.

"Kaiba, Mokuba, hi." The two moved around Blaise and Draco to sit across from Yugi and Harry. Harry was staring at the brown haired man with a frown.

"You're Mione's cousin? Man, sucks to be her."

"Harry!" Yugi scolded.

"Well, it's true! She needs family she can relax around! Her dad started to teach her about her family name this summer, and she's stressing out because she's meeting her grandmother over Christmas!" Harry looked at Draco. "She's a half blood like me." The blonde gaped for a minute. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

"I feel terrible. We need new blood, but the way my parents raised me, I was a stupid, naive, arrogant prick." Harry grinned, just as Blaise whimpered out again before screaming. "Why is it so freaking painful for him?"

"Because our bones are completely remade. We get a womb, and eggs. I can't explain too well how that works. We also get wings." Just as he said that, a rip of skin and clothes could be heard as the wings sprouted from Blaise's back. Unlike Harry's black and white ones, he had a dark red almost crimson, and pink. "I guess our wings depend on our personality. Blaise is known for being passionate about most things, but still shy."

_"Vai a dormire il mio bambino_  
_Chiudi gli occhi graziosi_  
_Angeli su voi sopra_  
_Guarda in basso su di voi dal cielo._  
_La luna splende grande grande_  
_Stelle iniziano a brillare_  
_E 'tempo per tutti i picaninis_  
_Per andare a dormire..."_ Draco sang in Italian, trying to calm the still struggling Fallen. A few hours later, Seto and Mokuba left, and Harry and Yugi were left with the couple.

"Yugi, can you sing to me?" Harry asked softly as Blaise continued to whimper.

"ليال لدينا العديد من صلى  
مع أن أي إنسان يسمع برهان  
في قلوبنا أغنية الأمل  
فهمنا بالكاد  
ونحن الآن لسنا خائفين  
على الرغم من أننا نعرف أن هناك الكثير مما يخشى  
كنا تحريك الجبال  
قبل فترة طويلة كنا نعرف أننا يمكن أن

يمكن أن يكون هناك معجزات  
عندما كنت تعتقد  
على الرغم من الأمل واهية  
من الصعب أن تقتل  
من يدري ما المعجزات  
يمكنك تحقيق  
عندما كنت تعتقد  
سوف بطريقة ما كنت  
سوف لك عندما كنت تعتقد

في هذا الوقت من الخوف  
عندما يثبت الصلاة في كثير من الأحيان دون جدوى  
بدا الأمل مثل الطيور الصيف  
بسرعة جدا بعيدا جوية  
بعد الآن انا واقفة هنا  
قلبي المليء، لا أستطيع أن أشرح  
تسعى الإيمان وتحدث كلمات  
لم اعتقد ابدا ان أقول

كلاب

حتى في الأوقات التي ذهب كل ما تبذلونه من الأمل  
وتذهب من خلال الحياة تخاف  
في قلبك هناك تكمن أغنية الأمل  
أن هناك طريقة لتوجيه  
وجميع الأذى وكل الآلام  
كنت قريبا سوف تتعلم لم يكن عبثا  
لصلاتك جميع، سيتم سمعوا  
وأنها سوف تأتي لتمرير من خلال الايمان

يمكن أن يكون هناك معجزات  
عندما كنت تعتقد  
على الرغم من الأمل واهية  
من الصعب أن تقتل  
من يدري ما المعجزات  
يمكنك تحقيق  
عندما كنت تعتقد  
أنت الآن سوف  
سوف لك عندما كنت تعتقد..." Harry smiled, relaxing slightly. Blaise was calming down again, and looking at the time told them why. Dawn was in just a half an hour.

"So he said your bond was a mating bond. That means you actually want to be mates with him? Even if he subconsciously wants to be your mate, you have to acknowledge what you are to him so the bond can form."

"We are mates. If I had known that he is a Fallen, I would have went after him last year." Draco admitted, "when I came back to school, the Veela in me chose him instantly. However, I knew he was nowhere near ready." Harry nodded, looking at Blaise.

"His birthday was the fourth of July, right? He was close, but not close enough. It drove you crazy." Draco snorted, nodding.

"So how did you meet this guy?"

"He was staying with a friend, who lived near me. Dementors attacked me. I couldn't get my Patronus to work, so he took matters into his own hands. It was about a week or so after my birthday."

"That is unfortunate." They talked about a few things, both sides deciding it was best not to bring up Voldemort.

Finally, just like Yugi had, Draco kissed Blaise as the night ended.

**Cookie for the ones who get the songs.**

Go to sleep my baby  
Close your pretty eyes  
Angels up above you  
Look down on you from the sky.  
The great big moon is shining  
Stars begin to glow  
It's time for all the picaninis  
To go to sleep

Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now i'm standing here  
My heart's so full, i can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought i'd say

Hook

So in times when all your hope is gone  
And you go through life afraid  
In your heart there lies a hopeful song  
That is there to guide the way  
And all the hurt and all the pain  
You soon will learn was not in vain  
For all your prayers, they will be heard  
They'll come to pass through faith

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Now you will  
You will when you believe

**I won't really be able to do much next month because of it being NaNoWriMo. If this seems rushed, its because I wanted this out before next month.**


	7. Chapter 7 and author's note

**It's really, really short, but I wanted to get something out. It might be a few more months until I finish this. It's the last time I'm writing a story strictly on the site, and not before hand. Good way to develop writer's block. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to give me ideas, and check out the poll on my profile please.**

** Also, this story has a sort of filler story listed under the Yu-Gi-Oh archive called Halloween Fun. Tell me what you think of it, okay?**

* * *

Harry sighed as he and Yugi parted from the other Fallen and Draco. He hadn't known Blaise as well as Draco, but knew the teen was going to be a good friend. Harry was cornered by his head of house, who looked furious that he hadn't gone up to the castle. Harry's glamour instantly dropped as he got defensive.

"I was protecting my fellow Fallen! It is my job! Just as it is his to help one close to his. We are family!" Yugi grabbed his hand, dragging him to sit beside Hermione and Ron. "I hate when people do that, Yugi." People stared at his wings as whispers started. "SHUT UP!" Yugi sighed, and soon the day started.

It started out a bad day, with Divination first, then potions, lunch, finally Defense Against the Dark Art. Yugi, by the end of the day, was holding a sobbing Harry.

"Shh, love, it's okay."

"She was horrible! She called me a half-breed!" Sniffled Harry, Yugi had no clue what to do. He had threatened the minister. That did nothing apparently.

"It's going to be okay, Harry. I'll figure something out, koi. I promise." Blaise and Draco dropped by their table in the library.

* * *

Four months passed, and Yugi relaxed when they returned to Grimmuald Place. Harry was asleep on his back. Draco and Blaise had filed for protection, so they were also there.

"Yugi, what's going to happen?"

"We are going to have a wonderful vacation and all that stuff. We'll have dates, bake cookies and cakes, and go shopping." A few hours later, they were out shopping in the muggle world.

When they returned, hell broke loose. Three Doppelgangers of three of the Shadow wielders stood at wand point. they were all tanned. Harry tilted his head as he felt a pull to one of them. Like he needed to be near the man. He looked just like Yugi, but with red and tanned.

"What's going on? _How_ are you here?" Yugi demanded as the three shared looks.

"Someone in this time has the BOOK." The Japanese group froze. Harry, however, drifted to the ex-pharaoh's side.

"_Harry_-" Yugi started.

"He's my protector, Yugi. My _guardian_." All noise stopped.

"Harry, that's impossible. This man is dead. He's only here-" Harry's glamour fell at Dumbledore's words.

"HE IS MY GUARDIAN!" The whole house shook as the Fallen screeched at the man. "So long as I live, so does _he_!"

"He's right, you know." Hermione stated, rolling her eyes. "If anyone bothered in _reading_ the books, this conversation wouldn't be happening. Come on, new boys, we're going to have a little talk.

* * *

Hours later, somewhere in Wales, Parvati and Padma Pavti was screaming in pain.

* * *

Harry froze, he and Yugi were in the middle of making out in their room when a scream echoed in his head. Blaise came crashing through the door, pale. The Fallen both had worried looks about them.

"They don't have their mate, or their guardian! Harry, where are they?"

"I can't tell! The screams are too loud!" The adults came in, getting glared at.

"Go away, this doesn't concern you!" Atem snapped, pushing others out. Hermione and Ron put up a fight, though.

"We can help! I think I know who it is!" Hermione protested.

"I think she's right. Harry, you know Mione, how often is she wrong?"

"Never...Who?"

"Parvati and Padma..."

"Parvati and Padma?" Harry's eyes widened as she nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry, Yugi, and Atem had gone after Pavarti, while Draco and Blaise went for Padma. The second they entered, their ears felt like they would explode. The girl was sobbing in high pitch as Harry knelt beside her.

"Pavarti...Pavarti, can you hear me?"

"H-Harry?" She whimpered.

"Yeah, its me. Hun, who is it? Who is your mate?"

"Girl...a girl!" Gasped the hurting Fallen. Harry winced as he rubbed where her wings would come out. Harry looked at Atem helplessly.

"Ask her what house she is in." The former Pharaoh said softly.

"Pavarti, did you hear that? Can you tell me what house she is in?"

"Sl-Slytherin. Harry, make it stop." The girl sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay. Shh, it's okay." Harry quickly started to think about what Slytherins he knew had a birthday during the holidays. "Is it Lisa?" The girl hissed darkly. Harry winced as the girl was denied. "It's okay. I understand. Yugi, I need you to find Pansy Parkinson, and fast." The man nodded, leaving via shadow.

"Un-hand me you filthy mud-blood!"

"Not the time, Parkinson! A Fallen has awoken, and you are a potential." Harry growled. The girl paused, eyes wide as she spotted Pavarti.

"Potential? As in...I'm perfect for a _Fallen_? Like Drakey had been?" Harry nodded, letting her take his place as the three males moved to outside the room.

"What do you think she's going to pick?"

"Mate. No one has really paid much attention to Pansy besides for Blaise and Draco." Harry answered instantly.

"Really now? What about Padma? What are we going to do with her?"

"I guess we should go check up on her and the others."

* * *

Draco shared a look with Blaise as they entered Padma's room. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably. The Fallen cocooned himself around the other as his veela mate looked around her room for a clue. He spotted a letter, and frowned. It was addressed to Thomas.

"Padma, do you feel connected to him? I know you don't talk to him on a normal basis." The Slytherin stated calmly. The girl nodded through her tears. "Hang on, I'll go get someone to get him. Where are your parents anyways?"

"Ministry Ball." She whimpered. Draco nodded, rushing to find one of the Shadow wielders. He found them by colliding with them.

"We need Thomas."

"Dean? Seriously? We just got Pansy to Pavarti!"

"_Pansy_?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry giggled, nodding. "That is a horrible pairing!"

"I don't know about _that_. After the last couple of weeks, I can safely say that those two are perfect together." Harry snickered as he looked at Yugi and Atem.

"I'll be right back." Yugi sighed heavily. A slightly struggling Deanwas pulled through a few seconds later.

"Harry? What's going on?"

"Er...Padma needs your help."

"As in Pavarti's twin? Why does she need _my_ help? I hardly know her." Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's going through an inheritance. She needs your to decide if you are her mate, or protector."

"She's a creature?"

"She's a _Fallen_." Draco corrected. The teen stiffened, eyes wide.

"Er...it'll definitely be a protective bond then." He muttered, walking into the room. He took over comforting Padma from Blaise who sighed in relief. Twin screams of pain echoed as wings sprouted. One bright blue, the other yellow. Padma had settled since Dean had entered the room. Not as much as she could have if he had chosen to be her mate, but Harry knew it was impossible. Dean was in love with Ginny, deeply and madly.

"Harry, we should go. They're safe now." Blaise whispered as Draco pulled him into a hug. The eldest Fallen nodded as they left the house.

* * *

The next few days were spent shopping for Christmas presents. Harry even got Padma, Pavarti, and Pansy a gift. The last one her required the help of Draco, but managed. Padma was given a rare book on charms, her favorite class. Her sister got a ruby hair clip. Finally, Pansy received a bottle of expensive perfume. Hermione got a stuffed animal, an otter. Ron was given a book signed by the Chudley Cannons. The twins got a prank book he had designed. Draco a practice snitch. Ginny a box of chocolate. Blaise was given a book about Veela's. Finally, Sirius and Remus got a copy of all the pictures he had of his parents.

Harry's presents varied. From the Weasleys, he got the usual sweater, a book on tricky Quidditch moves, a box full of pranks, and a book on Egypt. From Hermione, he got a book on ancient Egyptian culture and a book called: _Defense; Knowing When and Where to Use_ by Ameen Asad. From Marik he got a few gold manacles. From Ryou a bunch of Duel Monster cards. From Sirius and Remus he got a prank book that was made with his father. Atem had given him a written recount for what had happened during the Duelers Adventures. Finally, from Yugi, he got a necklace with Hieroglyphs etched into them.

"Where did you get that?" Bill asked, looking it over. Yugi grinned.

"I got it from a dig sight. I believe it was in the magical community."

"It's a protective charm that senses danger. It'll transport you straight to your soulmate." The oldest Weasley explained to Harry. The Fallen blushed darkly, but smiled brightly.

"Thank you Yugi!"

"You're welcome, koi." Harry snuggled close to his mate as the night continued. It was the happiest he'd ever been on Christmas.

"I don't want to go back." The teen admitted as they laid in bed that night. Yugi pulled him closer as he started to sing once again.

أوه، لماذا تبدو حزينة جدا؟  
الدموع في عينيك  
يأتي يوم وتأتي لي الآن  
لا تخجل من البكاء  
دعني أرى لكم من خلال  
'السبب رأيت الجانب المظلم جدا  
عندما يحل الليل عليك  
كنت لا تعرف ماذا تفعل  
لا شيء كنت أعترف  
يمكن أن تجعل لي أحبك أقل  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
لن يسمح أحد يصب عليك  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
إذا كان الأمر كذلك كنت جنون، الحصول على مرض جنون  
لا يحملون كل شيء داخل  
يأتي يوم ويتحدث معي الآن  
مهلا، ما حصل لك لإخفاء؟  
أشعر بالغضب أيضا  
كذلك أنا مثلك الكثير  
عندما كنت واقفا على مفترق الطرق  
ولا تعرف أي طريق تختار  
اسمحوا لي أن تأتي على طول  
'السبب حتى لو كنت على خطأ  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
لن يسمح أحد يصب عليك  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
يأخذني في، في أحلك الخاص بك  
وأنا لن يتخلى لكم  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
وعندما ...  
عندما يحل الليل على لك، وطفل رضيع  
كنت تشعر كل وحده  
فلن تكون لوحدك  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
لن يسمح أحد يصب عليك  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
يأخذني في، في أحلك الخاص بك  
وأنا لن يتخلى لكم  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
لن يسمح أحد يصب عليك  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم  
لن يسمح أحد يصب عليك  
سوف نقف إلى جانبكم

Yugi smiled as Harry snuggled into his arms as he fell asleep. It was going to be an uphill battle when they went back to school. It was bad enough Harry thought he was useless, stupid, and a freak, but he had people calling him a liar. The one thing that was beaten into him at the Dursleys, Yugi learned, was he was never to lie. At least not to the higher authority. It killed Yugi to learn his love was abused and no one seemed to know it. All he could do is make sure he never returned. That was a certainty.

"You should sleep, Yugi. We have to start our search tomorrow." Atem said softly as he sat up on his bed beside the two. Yugi gave him a helpless look.

"I don't want to see him hurt anymore, but I know it's going to happen, Atem."

"I'll help as much as I can. I alread see him as a little brother. Don't worry Yugi, even if we have to run away from this country, he won't continue to hurt." Yugi nodded softly, so not to disturb Harry. "I left you in a mess, didn't I?"

"No. I'm glad you left, Atem. I'm upset that we parted the way we did, but if you hadn't left, I don't think I would have been there to help Harry."

"I never had any siblings, but you and Harry? You're as close as I can get." With that said, the two settled for a night of sleep. Tomorrow, the search for the Millenia Book started. They wouldn't fail, just like they didn't fail back then. They had their magic, and Harry had sworn to help them anyway possible.

* * *

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad thanks for helping me decide!**

**Song is I'll Stand by You by the Pretend**


	9. Chapter 9

The first week back at school passed sluggishly. Harry grinned as Padma and Ginny started to hang out. His mind however, was on why Dean was chosen for her. It made him worry that she hadn't met her mate yet. That she had changed because of her sister. Twin Fallen were unheard of. In fact, not much was _known_ about the Fallen. Maybe he needed to write out what was going on with the inheritance.

"What are you thinking about, little Aibō?" Atem asked as he saw Harry staring intently at a piece of paper.

"It's my divination homework. I had a strange dream last night. It caused me to wake up with a headache." Harry handed the man the detailed paragraph.

_-I was walking through a dark hallway. There were torches  
all around the place, lighting the way. I was walking to the  
end of it, where the only door was. It was black with silver  
and gold writing, no runes, on them. Only they shimmered  
like they weren't in English, but I shouldn't be able to read  
them either. I went through the door, as if it wasn't there.  
Three men, two of whom I knew, stood around a stone book  
with hieroglyphs etched into it. As I got closer, I could tell  
it was made from gold. It was opened to a disturbing  
picture of mist escaping a human figure and moving to  
form some sort of creature. The creature cleared,  
resembling a Duel Monster card. A spellcaster. I looked at  
the men and stiffened at their grins. Looking back at the  
book I saw a glyph I knew, terrible horror.-_

"Harry, who were the men?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, and a man I have never seen before. He was huge, Atem." Harry proceeded to give a description of Zorc's true form. Atem sat heavily beside his protectee.

"Dear Ra, how is he still alive?" The Egyptian groaned, rubbing his temples. "Come, we must call the others back, and I need you to write down the runes that were listed."

"Right, I'll work on that now." Harry started drawing the runes that had been on the door. One he knew was for protection. He had seen it on the necklaces and jeweler's class case. The others he had a feeling prevented the items within from being summoned. Also one to make sure someone didn't just stumble on the door.

"Are you positive that Voldemort has this book, Harry?" Yugi asked a few minutes later. Seto and Mokuba were also sitting in the common room of Harry and Yugi's private rooms.

"Yes. I've had this happen before. I was inside the mind of an old caretaker. He was the one responsible for caring for the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. I found out later that it had really happened, and the man was dead. I can also see into Voldemort's mind."

"Have you recently?"

"No. Not since my inheritance. Being a Fallen, it protects my mind against another's. No one can read my mind without erasing it."

"Built in defense." Muttered Seto. Harry shrugged, yawning. "Both of you go to bed." He stared coolly at his brother when he started to protest.

"Yes big brother. Mind if I crash in your room, Atem?"

"Go ahead." Once they were out of the room, and asleep, the men shared looks. "This isn't good. We can't get to the book at all."

"Then we will just have to take them out first."

"Zorc is working with him until we can separate them." Ryou reminded gently. His darker half rolled his eyes as Marik leaned against him. Yami Marik snickered.

"Aw! Is Baku jealous?" The slightly more sadistic Marik crooned. "Would you like me to kiss it all better?"

"Shut up, idiot!" The thief hissed darkly as he stood. "There isn't much we can do now. I'm going out."

"Hey! Wait up!" Ryou stood, following the thief. Marik frowned, feeling hurt.

"I'm sure he just wants someone around him that will stop Bakura from doing too much damage." Yugi soothed. "Ryou loves you, Marik."

"You don't _understand_." The man hissed, looking away from his friend. "Ryou...he won't admit it to you, so don't tell him I told you. He told me at one point he had loved the Thief as much, if not more then me. Even if the spirit was a complete bastard to him. He said...he said that Bakura was his first friend, since before he could remember."

"Was this when you first started dating?"

"Yes, but-"

"He loves you, and only you, Marik." Yugi soothed his violet eyed friend. "At one point, yes, he maybe loved Bakura, but now? Now he is possessive when you're around. He loves you, because you don't pretend to like him. You actually love him." Marik's lip trembled. "Ask him when he gets back. I bet he'll say the same thing that I just did."

"I...okay, you win. We should head to bed."

* * *

The next day, Yugi went with Harry to the DADA class. The whole time, Harry fidgeted as he tried to concetrate. It was something that the Japanese man noticed about his mate. He learned by doing, not by studying. He was a hands-on learner, not a visual or reading learner. Finally Yugi stood, getting the woman's attention.

"Are you leaving dear?"

"No, I'm not. I wanted to ask what you are trying to teach them."

"I am teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts, the correct way. Unlike that mongrel Lupin, or heartless Moody. They need more teachers like Quirrel"

"If I remember correctly, Quirrel was the one with Voldemort sticking outside of his head." Yugi sneered, eyes tinting red. "Moody was impersonated by a Death Eater. Lupin was the only one capable of teaching some of these children. Tell me, do you know what it means to be a hands-on learner? It means you can read and read and read, but never learn a thing. Harry has read this book seventy times over the holidays, but still cannot tell you the proper way to cast some of these spells."

"Well, that is his problem, and he can bring it up with me on his own."

"And get a detention? I don't think so. You don't get it, do you? Harry is mine now. That makes him a Japanese citizen."

"Not when he is at Hogwarts."

"Those rules don't apply to magical creatures, now do they? Stay away from Harry, like I told your boss. I shall have Kaiba teach him instead. You will not interfere with his learning." The woman could say nothing as they left. "Call a meeting of the DA."

The DA was the Dumbledore's Army club that Harry and his friends had started before the holidays. Originally it was call Defense Association. Now, they would be learning from a real teacher. Kaiba had a few debts he had to repay anyways.

"Yes Yugi." A few hours later, the whole set of kids were there, along with the Kaibas, Mariks, and Bakuras. "Today, Yugi had me removed from DADA. The reason being is because I'm not learning. I can't learn the way she's teaching. So Yugi decided to calling a favor as a collection of a debt that Professor Kaiba owes. The man will be teaching us defense, and how to use it properly."

"But I thought you were going to be teaching us." Cho Chang demanded.

"I will be helping. I get things down rather quickly as long as I have proper instructions. Since Professor Kaiba is here as part of a peace treaty between England and Japan, she can't do squat against him doing this. After all, I know he doesn't want his brother to be defenseless."

"Hey!" Mokuba cried indignantly. "I know perfectly well how to defend myself!"

"And that is because not only did you have good teachers, but your brother helped as well, correct?"

"Er, right." They practiced drills until they started to part ways in twos and threes. Spotting Padma staring at Seamus in shock caused Harry to pull his mate after him.

"Padma's mate is Seamus."

"At least it didn't take long for her to figure it out." Yugi murmured as they got ready for bed. With a short kiss, they were asleep. Too bad for harry, it wasn't a restful sleep. He tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare.

* * *

**Thanks once again** **Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad for giving me the idea for two chapters. Its rare for me to update this story twice in one day. So enjoy my lovelies.**

**I don't know if Protectee is a real word or not, and I don't really care. I couldn't think of another word that would fit.**


	10. Chapter 10 and Author's Note

Harry moaned as he rubbed his head. His visions, were killing him. His head was a mess, and everyone knew not to mess with him. Dumbledore had ordered Snape to teach him occlumency which wasn't going too well.

"Koi?" Yugi's voice was soft and quiet as he pulled the Fallen onto his lap.

"I need sleep, Yugi!" The boy whined piteously into the black shirt. "I can't though, because every time I close my eyes, I see something that will happen, or is happening."

"Shh...

الصمت، الطفل الصغير، لا أقول كلمة واحدة.  
أنا ستعمل يشتري لك الطائر المحاكي

وإذا كان من شأنها أن الطائر المحاكي لا يغني،  
أنا ستعمل يشتري لك خاتم الماس

وإذا كان هذا خاتم من الماس يتحول النحاس،  
أنا ستعمل شراء لك والزجاج يبحث

وكسر الزجاج إذا كان هذا يحصل يبحث،  
أنا ستعمل شراء الماعز لك وبيلي

وإذا كان هذا الماعز بيلي لن يسحب،  
أنا ستعمل شراء عربة وأنت الثور

وإذا كان هذا المحتوى وتسليم الثور،  
أنا ستعمل شراء لك وكلب اسمه روفر

وإذا كان من شأنها أن الكلب ينبح لا يدعى روفر  
أنا ستعمل شراء لك والحصان والعربة

وإذا كان هذا الحصان والعربة تسقط،  
عليك أن تكون لا تزال أحلى الطفل الصغير في المدينة.

الطفل الصغير حتى الصمت، لا تبكي،  
أصدقائك أحبك وذلك أنا..." Harry was snoring softly as Yugi finished singing. Atem looked up from an ancient Tome that held a lot of old rituals and whatnot. "I wish there was something I could do to help him."

"I do as well, Aibō. I do as well."

"I mean, he's just a kid."

"So were we, Aibō. Fate doesn't care if you're a child or adult, man or woman, family or not." The ex-pharaoh sighed, "but we won't let him go through this alone, Yugi. I promise that. He has friends, family, and us."

* * *

Harry groaned to himself as he finished his essay. Seto Kaiba was evil. The man expected an essay every two weeks to be sure that his student was learning. Which he was, but that didn't matter. Harry had prayed for no more writing assignments.

"Tut, tut, tut. Out of your rooms at this hour, Potter? Detention for a week. Starting tomorrow." That annoying voice said from behind him. Harry looked at the toad with a heated glare.

"Yes ma'am." He gritted out.

"An extra week for your cheek." Harry fumed as he stomped off to his rooms. He decided to not bother a sleeping Yugi and Atem as he went to the bedroom. He would tell them later. Only, later didn't come. He ended up having detention before he could tell them.

To say his mate and protector were furious with the woman was the understatement of the millenia.

His hand had been permanently scarred with the words 'I MUST NOT TELL LIES' for every time he had said that Voldemort was back in her presence and multiplied by two hundred. That came out into 5000 sentences.

"That is it!" Yugi yelled as he stormed her office. His fellow shadow users behind him. The woman watched him frightfully. "I challenge you to a Shadow Game, Delores Umbridge." He snarled, the shadows jumping to aid him.

"I have no time for games, little boy."

"I am a pharaoh. If you do not play, I will let Ammit have his way with you." The woman sighed, placing her quill down.

"Very well, what is your game?"

"We each must answer three questions truthfully. You cannot use magic. Ryou will be the questioner. The person with more truths win. Loser receives a penalty of the winner's choice."

"Then let us start." Ryou thought for a minute before facing Yugi.

"How did you lose your father?" Yugi winced, glaring at his friend.

"My father left when I was seven. He fell in love with another woman, and divorced my mother. Two years later, he was killed in a drive-by shooting." A green tick mark appeared to his side. Ryou nodded, facing the woman.

"What do you feel about children?"

"They are wonderful little creatures that need to be properly taught and loved." A red tick mark appeared. She didn't notice it. Yugi twitched.

"Yugi, where is Solomon?"

"He is on a dig in Egypt, or was the last time I heard from him." Another green tick.

"Umbridge, why did you accept this position?"

"Because the minister asked me, of course." Another red tick. This time she noticed and glared. "Why am I getting red marks and him green?"

"Because I am telling the truth." The woman paled.

"Yugi, who are you?"

"I am the heir of Pharaoh Atem, son of Ra, ruler of the shadows, king of games, Yugi Moto, Harry Potter's Mate, Aibō of Atem, and a Japanese citizen." A green mark appeared once again for the final time.

"Umbridge, who do you work for?" The woman panicked, pulling her wand. The light was a sickly pink as it shot at Yugi. A shield of shadows blocked it.

"You lose, bitch." Sneered Yugi, "you have trespassed onto not only my soul, but of those I care for. For that you must be punished. I hope you are as redeemable as Kaiba was. MIND CRUSH!" The woman folded into herself as the shadows returned to normal. The men left her there.

* * *

The news was all over the school by the next day. No one even glanced at the manically grinning foreigners. Nor did they notice Fred and George Weasley pouting as they handed their younger brother fifteen galleons. They were too busy rejoicing in the fact that Umbitch the Toad was gone. Locked away in the mental ward of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The Joy didn't last long.

Voldemort was seen attacking the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

"What now Yugi?"

"Now we prepare for war Harry. You won't be alone, Harry. Never again will that happen." Harry rested his head on the man's shoulder as they read the articles.

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS**  
**BY RITA SKEETER**  
**Last night, an on call Unspeakable (of**  
**who I cannot tell their name/gender) saw the**  
**Dark Lord attempt to break into the Hall**  
**of Prophesies. Read more on page 2**

**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS THE TRUTH**  
**BY ANDY SMUDGLEY**  
**Last night You-know-who returned. My **  
**fellow reporters have slandered his name.**  
**I post this as an apology to Harry Potter.**  
**The wizarding world has made a grave **  
**Mistake, Mr. Potter. I for one am deeply**  
**sorry we did not believe you. I believe I**  
**speak for many people when I say we will**  
**do anything to make it up to you.**

**MORE ON HARRY POTTER -Pg 3**  
**MORE ON YOU-KNOW-WHO -Pg 4**  
**MORE ON RE-ELECTIONS -Pg 5-10**

"They have proof...TAKE THAT YOU IDIOTS!" Hermione yelled as she stood up to glare at the people that had doubted Harry. They were all staring at the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly in disbelief.

"Yugi, can we leave before a mob forms?" Harry whispered, getting a nod from his mate. His friends followed them to their rooms.

* * *

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad is once again my savior! Not sure if I should finish the year out or not though. I was thinking of just leaving it there. Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad, I love your opinions, but I want the others to say before I decide.**

**So tell me folks, The End? Or one more chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I know for sure Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad would kill me if I left the story with the last chapter. Then there was **  
**High Reacher **  
**Selera **  
**yue14121990 **  
**Dark Neko 4000  
robomonkey  
Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf  
Mon Esprit Libre  
yamiyugi23**  
**HeartXCrossbones  
Yugi's sister death  
who were all my top reviewers Thanks for sticking by me everyone!**

* * *

Yugi sighed as he watched Harry's testing. Atem was off with Ba-Kur-Ra, and Ryou and Marik were off making out. Yami Marik had disappeared ten minutes in claiming it was a boring thing to do. Seto was talking to a hyper Joey via witch's glass, and Mokuba was in the middle of finals.

"What are you staring at, Yugi?" Started, amethyst eyes met emerald. The Fallen grinned. "Come on, the older Fallen are coming soon after school. I want to make sure I have everything."

"I still don't understand how four could be in one school and the other six in two others."

"I know, right? You would think five and five or two per country. Oh well. Come on!" Yugi chuckled as he followed Harry down the corridor...

...

...

...

...an right into Dirk Cresswell.

"_Yugi_?"

"Dirk, hello." Harry stared at the man intently.

"Who are _you_?"

"Uh, Dirk Cresswell, Goblin Liaison." Harry tightened his grip on Yugi's hand. Dirk shifted, spotting not only the union, but who Harry was. "You're Harry Potter, right? Take care of him. We became...friends while I was in Japan. Don't worry, I won't ever touch something that isn't mine. I'm happily married."

"Harry, koi, please trust me. He isn't a threat to you...what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, um, I needed to see Dumbledore. Um, I had a message about an account. The goblins couldn't send it to their rightful owner...but I guess I can just hand it over." He handed it to Harry who frowned. "What is it?"

"I only have a trust vault, and this doesn't match the number. That's what."

"Uh, I'll be going now. Good luck Yugi." The man all but ran away from the two. Harry opened the letter.

**Vaults 687, 432, 255  
432: Withdrawals in the last fourteen years of Evans Vault:**  
**10,000 monthly to muggle bank under Dursley(set up by Albus Dumbledore)**  
**200,000 monthly to Evans Orphanage**  
**600,000 yearly to St. Mungos  
255: Withdrawals in the last fourteen years of Potter Vault:  
10,000 monthly to muggle bank under Dursley(set up by Albus Dumbledore)  
200,000 monthly to Potter Investigations  
600,000 yearly to St. Mungos  
687: Withdrawals in the last fourteen years of Harry Potter Trust:  
roughly 600 galleons have been removed.**

"Oh we are so going to talk to the Dursleys. They owe me money! They stole from me, saying that they didn't have enough money for me, the freak! They spent it all on Dudley!" Harry stormed his way up to the Headmaster's office. The man saw the letter, and his twinkle lessened. "I'm not going back. They will pay me back all the money that wasn't spent on me. Which leaves them 12 galleons." The man turned red in the face as a look of anger took over.

"They did what? I told Petunia to treat you like she would Dudley! I thought you wore those clothes because you wanted to. Yugi, Harry's money will be put back into his vault by tomorrow. Why don't you two go eat?"

* * *

The last few weeks of school passed, and then came the tearful good-bye as Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the Japanese got ready to leave for Japan. It had been decided that Harry was to go there so Yugi would be on familiar ground. It took a long time to get away from Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. When they did, Harry was smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" Yugi teased lightly.

"I went a whole year without Voldemort. I think you may be my lucky charm!"

"That or I just keep the baddies at bay."

* * *

**Sequel will be posted by April. Could be sooner, could be almost the end, but hopefully not into May**


End file.
